1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display mounts and in particular to a calendar display mount and method of fabrication thereof having a thermometer attached thereto which is protected by the design and construction from breakage during mailing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, mounts for the display of calendars or other inserts have generally been made of a plurality of superimposed boards. Generally, sufficient thicknesses of boards is provided for a reasonably stiff mounting surface and to provide easel-type structures therein for standing. Such mounts are desirably constructed to fold flat to permit easy insertion into envelopes for mailing and to minimize cost of postage. One type of mount that is desirable and attractive to advertisers may utilize a calendar in conjunction with a simple thermometer for reading room temperature. The thermometer elements constructed of glass are easily broken, especially when the mount is mailed to a user.
In the prior art mounts, it has been found necessary to use additional thicknesses of cardboard having wells or openings cut therein to surround the glass thermometer element for protection from breakage during mailing, or additional cardboard added for mailing. Such mounts which combine a glass tube mounted thermometer and a calendar with several plies of thick ornamented cardboard to avoid the danger of breakage, particularly when mailed, require excessive cost in both material and postage.
In addition, prior thermometer and calendar combinations have had the calibrated thermometer scales printed on cards a measurable distance from the calendar pad. Some also print the degree indicia on both sides of the thermometer tube. In such prior art designs, the glass tube has not been protected by the calendar pad and has required a substantial recessed depth in the cardboard mount to obtain protection against breakage. While deep wells and extra cardboard are effective, it is seen that these techniques add significantly to the cost of production of the mount as well as the cost of postage for mailing. With continual increases in postal rates, the attractiveness for advertising give-aways of this type of display mount becomes much less. Thus, a need exists for a simple, light-weight calendar or display mount having a glass thermometer element attached thereto but which requires no additional cardboard for protection during mailing.